My son
by Irisflower101
Summary: Based off HTTYD 2 trailer spoilers! There he was my son, my baby boy it's been so long since I've seen him. Now a two shot
1. Chapter 1

Val's Pov

There he was my son, my baby boy it's been so long since I've seen him. He's grown into a young man.

I knew it was him and my world came crashing down on me like a volcano had erupted.

His green eyes filled with curiosity and wonder as who I was. His face was full of concentration as he was trying to figure out who I was.

I wanted to gasp as I saw his missing leg but I kept it together. He's a trooper.

I saw the Night Fury next to him and I was so proud. I saw the bond they shared together and I wish I had had that bond with him.

I saw the tail go up on the dragon and saw a red thing with a design on it. That's my son a creator, a dreamer, an adventurer.

I wished I could've seen him grow, become a young man, become a fighter, make friends.

" Hiccup". I managed to breath out after staring at him.

" Should I know you"? Hiccup asked me

" No". I said taking off my helmet seeing my sons eyes look at me. " You were only a babe but a mother never forgets".

I allowed a small smile to appear on my face as my son gasped at me.

" Mom..."? Hiccup managed out.

My heart went swimming and my stomach had butterflies. It's been so long since I've wanted to hear those words come out of my sons mouth. I hoped he didn't hate me for leaving him. Life was giving me a second chance, to bond with the boy I left behind. I was glad he found me honestly. I got to see my baby. I looked back at him and saw his eyes were wide.

" It's been a long time my son. I want to show you something".

I showed my son all the dragons I had rescued and he was amazed.

" Unbelievable". Hiccup said " You've been rescuing them".

I amazed me on how much he looked like me more then his father. He had my eyes, my hair, my facial features. It was like myself as a boy.

I had introduced my dragon Gruff to Hiccup and he was amazed immediately. I learned his dragons name also, Toothless. I fell in love with the dragon immediately.

He told me how they met and it was surprising how much he had my passion for dragons. He was the first to ride a dragon in Berk and he loved them just like I did.

He also told him how Stoick had disowned him at first and I was angry only for him to tell me he was proud later and sorry.

Also how he got his leg like it was and how Toothless had saved him. He told me his first kiss with a girl named Astrid and I was happy. He had had an amazing life and he was my son alright.

" Something is coming". I said as we walked. " Something you've never faced before".

" I'll be able to handle it. I'm your son".

Those words made me so happy I just wanted to hug him and never let go. Unfortunately I would have to. He would go back and I would stay.

I would be heartbroken but at least I got to see him once again. I would be happy for him and he would now know he's just like his mother.

When our good bye would come I'd wave good bye and watch him do amazing things in life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccups Pov

I saw this mysterious women staring at me.

She seemed to be studying me for something.

My face was filled with concentration as I was trying to figure out if I knew the person or not.

I shifted my leg so I would be more comfortable. It gets a little uncomfortable if I don't shift.

I looked at Toothless and he looked at me. He was my partner though everything.

Toothless's tail went up and I thought about the new design I could do.

I stared back at the person at the women who just continued staring.

" Hiccup". The person managed out.

" Should I know you"? I ask confused and curious.

" No". The person said taking off her helmet her eyes meeting mine. " You were only a babe but a mother never forgets".

I gasped at the women. She was my mother.

" Mom...? I managed out

How could this be? She left and now here she is right in front of me. I thought maybe she was died but no she just came here. Did she leave because she didn't want me or did she just leave to get away? I looked at her and I saw her eyes were filled with happiness and amazement. My eyes widened as I saw she looked kinda like me.

" It's been a long time my son. I want to show you something". My mother said

She showed me all the dragons she had rescued and it was amazing.

" Unbelievable". I said in shock. " You've been rescuing them".

There was dragons I had never seen before and they were really amazing. There was so many and she rescued them all.

My mom had introduced her dragon Gruff to me and I was amazed immediately. I told her Toothless's name and I could she fell in love with the dragon immediately.

I told her how Toothless and I met and I could tell she was surprised I had her passion for dragons. I was the first to ride a dragon in Berk and I loved dragons. I couldn't kill one if I tried.

I also told her how my father had disowned me at first and she was angry and I quickly added he was proud and sorry later.

Also I told her how I got my leg like it was and how Toothless had saved me. I told her my first kiss with Astrid and I could tell was happy. She hadn't seen me in forever I'm guessing and now she had just heard everything.

" Something is coming". She said as we walked. " Something you've never faced before".

" I'll be able to handle it. I'm your son". I said

I looked at her and I saw her face had different emotions on it. Happy, sorrow, and excitement. She looked all those at once.

I knew why. I would leave and she would stay. Her son she had seen after so long would leave and she would stay I was sure.

I finally figured out where I got my love for dragons from, my mother.

I pictured how are good bye would go. She'd wave, I'd wave and then we'd go on with life and have our own adventures.


End file.
